


Is It Worth It?

by tashared7



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashared7/pseuds/tashared7
Summary: Jay's mother has cancer and he will do anything to help her. Even if it means betraying his friends and working with the enemy.This takes place between season one and two. Lloyd already drank the tea so he is older. They don't need their golden weapons to use their elements. It does not take place in the same "universe" as "I wish it all away"I want to say that I got some inspiration for this story from shinyshiny9. They wrote Fantastic Mr.Walker which is an amazing fanfic. Similar things about drugs may come up. I'm going to try my hardest to keep my story original but if anything is similar, all credit goes to shinyshiny9.





	1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off at two a.m. Jay turned over to try to drown out the noise but it wouldn't work. Eventually he used his powers to destroy the clock. It was the third one this week. Getting up so early has taken a tole on him. Ever since his mom told him of her cancer, he knew that he needed the extra money. The treatment was expensive and he was willing to do anything to get it. He quietly stood up and put his uniform on. He was a gas station attendant from three a.m. to 6 a.m. he walked out to the kitchen to grab some coffee. Right when he entered, he saw Kai sitting with a tub of ice cream. 

"Oh he-ey Kai" stuttered Jay. 

He hadn't told anyone about his mother and he wanted to keep it that way. 

"What are you doing up so early?" Yawned Kai. 

"I could be asking you the same" said Jay jokingly. 

"It was a bad dream. They happen more often these days" said Kai. 

"I'm sorry. If there is anything I could do, let me know" said Jay. 

"Thanks. But that still doesn't answer my question about where you're going" smiled Kai. 

"Just some extra training y'know" said Jay. 

Kai gave him a questioning look and waved him goodbye. Jay left and breathed out a sigh of relief. Even though they were his brothers, he didn't feel ready to tell them about his mom. He was already working three jobs and if he told them, they would say that he needed to focus on being a ninja. 

He went outside and started to walk. It was only ten minutes away so he didn't want to risk using his dragon for people to see. When he got to the station it was empty. He was the only one willing to work at such a late hour. Usually only two cars showed up until rush hour in the morning. He always brought his phone to help pass the time. 

"Hello, sir I would like to fill up my tank" said a man as he tapped on the glass. 

Jay fell over and laughed nervously saying "sorry about that sir". 

"No worries. It is pretty late. If I were you, I wouldn't expect anyone" laughed the man. 

Jay filled up the tank and waved the man goodbye. 

"Geez. I seriously need to be more alert. Not one of my better nights" thought Jay. 

Suddenly an alarm went off in the distance. Seeing as no one was probably coming, he went to check it out. It was coming from the museum. Unfortunately, he didn't have his gi or nunchucks but he wouldn't have a problem dealing with petty thieves. 

He made his way to the back and crept in. He heard whispers that sounded eerily like a snake. Jay turned the corner and saw scales and pythor breaking a glass container. 

"Quiet! Do you want to alert the ninjasss" said Scales aggressively. 

"There is no one near uss for miles and I wouldn't worry about those ninja. They are all probably sleeping and we'll be long gone before they get here" whispered Pythor. 

"Well, I wouldn't bet on that" said Jay as he smiled. 

"Well look who we have here. It's the useless one. How should we kill him" said Pythor with malice in his voice. 

"Out of all three of us, I'd say that your pretty useless yourself. It's not like you've done anything worth bragging about" said Jay. 

Pythor and scales both launched themselves at him. Jay hit scales square in the jaw and kicked Pythor to the ground. As he was doing that, scales whipped his tail at him and his head slammed into the floor. 

"Well that gonna bruise in the morning" said Jay wincing. 

He remembered his powers and as he charged up his hands, Pythor said "tell me, how is your mother feeling? It must be expensive to pay for her treatment. Working as a gas attendant doesn't make much".

"How did yo..."

"We have a gift of detecting these sort of things. You know, our venom is very powerful. It's even been known to treat cancer. If you let us go, we will gladly help" said Scales. 

For a second he didn't move. The air caught in his throat. If he could get the venom then he could save his mom. He shook the thought quickly. He would never let them go free after all the trouble they have cause. "No" said Jay as he shot them with his lightning. 

The police came five minutes later. 

"Whoa. You took them down by yourself?" asked the policeman. 

"Yep. Wasn't too difficult. The others were all sleeping so I thought I'd take care of it myself" said Jay. 

"Well great job. Why are you wearing that and not your uniform?" questioned the police man. 

"It's a new system we're trying. We want to hide in plain sight" said Jay nervously. 

The police nodded at him and handcuffed Pythor and Scales. As he was walking away, Pythor shot him a hateful look and grinned. It sent a shiver down Jay's spine. When the looked at the time, it was already five thirty. He ran back to the station only to see three cars waiting fo their gas to be pumped. He promptly apologized and filled them up. If his boss found out, he would kill him. 

When his shift was over, he made his way back to the bounty. He quietly snuck in and climbed into bed. Master Wu would wake them in two hours so he wanted to get some rest in. He closed his eyes knowing tomorrow would be another stressful day.


	2. Failure

Two hours later Jay was awoken to the sound of a gong over the loud speaker. All the ninja now had their own rooms so it was easier for Master Wu to do it this way. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He felt the back of his head and sure enough there was a bump.  He went to the bathroom to wash up. His eyes were bloodshot and he was in desperate need of a shower. He got in and the water relaxed his muscles. He dried off, put his gi on, and went to join the others at breakfast. 

"Well look who it is. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" joked Cole. 

"It just so happens, that I had a long night. So piss off" said Jay tiredly. 

"So your not gonna tell us about last night?" asked Nya. 

"What do you mean?" asked Jay nervously. 

"You apprehended Scales and Pythor. Why didn't you call for back up?" questioned Zane. 

"It was pretty late. I thought that I could handle it on my own" replied Jay. 

"We're a team. We stick together. Next time at least alert one of us. You could have gotten hurt" said Lloyd harshly. 

"Do you all honestly think I'm that weak?! I can handle a couple of snakes on my own" said Jay angrily as he walked onto the deck. 

Master Wu sighed and said "it's time for training".

The ninja made their way onto the deck to practice with their weapon. Cole and Kai were paired up, Zane and Nya, and Jay and Lloyd. 

Jay cringed at the pairing. He was still upset at Lloyd and didn't want to spar with him. Even though he mostly used nunchucks, master Wu wanted them to be well versed in using a katana. He approached Lloyd slowly. He was always more swift and quick on his feet. Being fast was a major plus.

Lloyd dived at Jay quickly and Jay was able to side step him without a problem. They always underestimated his power. He liked to really give it to them during training. He hit Lloyd with the hilt of the sword. Lloyd countered with a punch to the stomach. It felt tender there from last night. Eventually Jay was able to overwhelm Lloyd and knock him to the ground. 

"Nice job Jay. If only you fought like that during a mission" whispered Lloyd. 

"What's your problem?!" screamed Jay. 

"Geez Jay. I was joking I swear" whimpered Lloyd. 

Jay glared at him and walked away. It was getting late and it was almost time to go to his other job. Usually Master Wu would let them go at six and he would do the night shift. It was already six fifteen with no end in sight with training. 

"Master Wu...it's getting pretty late. Can we call it a night? I wanted to try out this new restaurant" complained Cole. 

Master Wu sighed and agreed that it was getting late. They bowed and Jay ran to his room. He quickly packed his uniform into his bag and ran off. 

Before he made it outside Lloyd put an hand on his shoulder and said "I'm really sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for even if it was a joke".

"It's okay. I guess we both overreacted" smiled Jay. 

Lloyd let out a breath of air. 

Cole came up behind Jay and said "we're going to this really cool restaurant. Wanna come?"

It was already getting pretty late and if he wanted to make it to his job, he would have to sprint. 

"No thanks. I just wanna go on a run by myself. You guys enjoy". 

He waved them goodbye and started to run. He made it with seconds to spare. He was sweaty but on time. He went to the back and changed into his uniform. Business started to pick up so he was running all around. 

"Jay, your table fourteen is ready" said Lexi. 

Right as Jay was about to open the door, he saw Zane, Nya, Cole, Kai, and Lloyd. His breathing quickened and he started to turn red. 

"Hey Lexi, can we please switch tables?" asked Jay. 

"Sure. Any specific reason?" wondered Lexi. 

"Yes but I can't say. Please do this for me" begged Jay. 

She nodded her head and went to take the ninja's orders. Luckily a lot of people heard that they were there so it became crowded. Jay was able to avoid them the whole night. He was about to leave when he heard his phone ring. 

"Jay, your mother is in the hospital. She passed out. Get here fast" yelled Ed.

Jay heart dropped and he ran as fast as he could. When he got there, he was drenched. 

"Dad! What happened to mom?" cried Jay. 

"One second she was okay and the next, she fainted" said Ed hysterically. 

Jay hugged his father and they sat in the waiting room for the doctor. After an hour he came out with with a sullen face.  

"Your mother is very sick as you know. She needs another treatment. Unfortunately it costs five thousand dollars and insurance only covers two thousand. Are you able to pay for it?" asked the doctor gently. 

"I've been working three jobs nonstop so I should have the money. I'll bring it in tomorrow" said Jay. 

They spent the next two hours with Edna. She was in pain all over. 

Jay looked at the clock and saw that it was already 9 o'clock. Master Wu was gonna kill him. He hugged his father and mother goodbye before jogging in the direction of the bounty. He tried to slip in quietly but someone turned the lights on. 

"Look who decided to show up. Where were you!? We were worried. We thought you got attacked" said Nya half hysterical. 

"I lost track of time honestly" said Jay sheepishly. 

All the ninja were glaring at him. He internally groaned since he didn't need this right now. 

"Well it's getting pretty late so I'd better get to bed" said Jay. 

"Not so fast. Tomorrow you will be scrubbing down all of the training equipment. Do I make myself clear?" yelled Master Wu. 

"Crystal clear. I'm gonna go" said Jay as he walked to his room. He closed the door behind him. 

"What's going on with him?" wondered Cole. 

"Last night at two thirty in the morning he woke up and told me that he was going for a run. He looked kinda jumpy" replied Kai. 

Master Wu dismissed them and went to his quarters. Jay silently closed his door and fell onto the floor. He needs to work on lying. He had called his boss earlier requesting that he only work from three to four thirty. He set his new alarm and fell asleep. The ringing woke him up instantly. He quickly got up and out on his work clothing. He shoved some normal clothing in a bag and snuck out. 

When he got to the station, it was vacant. A few cars came but it was mostly quiet. At four thirty, Jay locked up the station and changed into his normal clothes. He made his way towards the bank to take out cash. It was in a ruff part of the neighborhood and it didn't help that it was still dark. After taking out the three thousand, he started to walk home. 

As he was walking, he felt cold metal pressed against his head. 

"Get down on the ground if you want to live" threatened the man. 

Jay blindly fell to the ground. 

"I've been following you for awhile ninja. Don't look so surprised. I'm a criminal. Of course I know what you look like. I saw you withdraw three thousand in cash. Now fork it over, rat" demanded the man. 

Jay weighed his options. If he engaged this man in combat, it could result in him being shot. On the other hand, it had taken him months to come up with this money. He couldn't let it get away. 

Jay quickly punched the criminal in the face and held him down. He was about to celebrate when he felt something smack his head. He fell down gasping for air. The pain was unimaginable. 

"That's What you get, scum" screamed the other man. 

"Let's go before we are caught" said the other man nervously. 

"No one is within miles of us. I say we teach this brat a lesson" said the man as he grabbed Jay's face. 

They both started to kick him in different spots. Everything was starting to go black. 

"I hear sirens. Let's go" yelled the man. 

Before they left, they made sure to give Jay a swift kick in the back before running away. He had never felt such pain before. It was hard to stay awake and he couldn't help but sob. He fell into an agonizing sleep with the last memory being his failure.


	3. Chapter 3

***sorry couldn't I think of a good title

 

The white room was almost blinding. Jay could barley open his eyes without instantly coding him. His memories were groggy and he couldn't even move. When he tried to lift his arms, they were restrained. He was about to have a panic attack when a nurse suddenly walked in. 

"You had quite the scare. We had to bandage your stomach and wrap up your wrist. You also have a small concussion. Your probably wondering why the restraints. Well when you came in, you were delirious. We even had to sedate you. Now we just need some general information, such as your name, age and address" said the nurse kindly. 

"My na-ame is Jason Walker. I'm nineteen and I live in the sea of sand. Ho-ow much longer until I can go home" asked Jay. 

"I'd say another hour or so. The police want to come by and take your statement. You think your up to that?" inquired the nurse. 

"I really just want to go home. Everyone is going to be wondering where I am" whispered Jay. 

"Alright. We can't force you. I'll have your discharge papers in a minute. Also we have some pain killers we want you to take" said the nurse. 

After he left, Jay took a look at his body. His whole lower body was bruised and he felt a few more bumps on his head. He saw his watch sitting on the table and when he looked, he almost chocked on the water he had been drinking. It was already nine in the morning. Master Wu and the others were gonna kill him. He had no idea of how he was gonna get out of this one. First thing he needed to do was call his parents. 

He picked up his cell phone and dialed his dad sobbing and said "hey dad. When I went to the bank this morning I found out that someone robbed it last night. I'm so sorry. I'll make money somehow, I swear".

"It's okay Jay. I'm glad your safe and weren't there when it happened. I put too much pressure on you. Your only a kid. You shouldn't have to worry about this. We love you so much. I know your busy today so why don't you come tomorrow" said Ed.

Jay said similar sentiments than hung up. He looked at his missed calls and he had seven. They usually got up for training on Monday's at seven. A few minutes later the nurse came in with his papers and medicine. He shoved them in his bag and walked out. It was a nice day that would be ruined once he came home. He gave up on trying to come up with an excuse and thought that he'd wing it. He approached the bounty anxiously. 

The ninja were all sitting on the deck with worry plastered on their faces. He approached them and said meekly "hey guys". 

For a second there was complete silence. No one said a word. Master Wu said in a serious tone "explain yourself now". 

"I went on an early run this morning and as I was running, I didn't see what I was doing and fell down. When I came to, I was in the hospital" said Jay. 

Kai scoffed and said "that's the worst excuse I ever heard. What ever your doing, you need to stop".

"All I've been doing is going for runs. If I remember correctly, you were the one that said I needed extra training if I wanted to keep up with you in the field. Now if you will all excuse me, I have training equipment to clean" yelled Jay. 

He walked by them and went to the room with the equipment. He sat there with a rag and spray and worked for hours. He didn't even realize his stomach pains. 

He heard the door open and whipped his head around. It was Nya holding a sandwich. 

"You've been in here for hours. I thought you'd be be hungry by now" said Nya cheerfully. 

"Thanks. I have been working for awhile" said Jay as he took the sandwich.  

He ate it greedily while Nya sat in silence. Once he was done, Jay put down the plate and turned to her. 

"Really Nya, I'm fine. I know that I seem a bit off but I just want to get some extra training in" said Jay. 

He wasn't lying. He had in fact been training more. He was also a security officer at the museum and would often do some training. It was quiet and he didn't feel the need to push himself too hard since he was alone. 

"I know. I just wanted to make sure. What do you think about going for a walk in the park?" said Nya enthusiastically. 

"Sure. Give me half an hour to clean up" said Jay dreamily. 

Twenty minutes later, he went to his room to change. He put on a white shirt and blue jeans. He checked his hair and ran out. When he knocked on Nya's door she came out wearing blue jeans and a purple shirt. She grabbed his hand and led him outside. They walked to the park and sat down. 

"So, you wanna tell me why you aren't getting enough sleep?" asked Nya. 

"I'm sleeping. I've just been having a little trouble. It runs in my family" laughed Jay nervously. 

"I just want to make sure that your okay. You've been avoiding talking to the guys and even to me you seem distant" said Nya with worry in her voice. 

"I've just been thinking about a lot of things. So much has happened to us. I don't want to be seen as only the joke ninja. That's how I feel sometimes" he said sadly. 

"You're not a joke. You mean the world to me and I just want to go be safe" said Nya as she softly kissed his mouth. 

Jay returned the favor and soon enough, they snuck off to a secluded part of the park to have some fun. Eventually they found a tree to sit under and Nya fell asleep. Jay had been thinking about his future. He didn't know what he wanted and wasn't sure being a ninja is what he wants in his heart. With his mom being sick, he wanted to be able to get to her fast. Being a ninja doesn't help. Also, three thousand dollars had been stolen from him last night. He just wanted to go to the bounty and cry into the pillow. 

He started to shake Nya awake when he suddenly heard a hissing noise. 

"Well, look who we have here...."

 

****i hope you guys like this chapter. I know it's not very action packed but I thought that this was a good place to stop. Please let me know what you think of this storY


	4. I’m Fine

Acidius stared coldly ahead. He held a sharp sword in his hand and said "I hear that you were the one to put Pythor and Ssscales in prison".

"So what about it?" said Jay angrily. 

He quickly shook Nya awake and they both got into fighting positions. She pulled out a small dagger that she kept with her at all times. 

"Don't worry. I was given strict instructions not to kill you. I was told I could make you suffer" hisses Acidius. 

"What do you expect to do with a dull sword" yelled Jay in retort. 

Acidius quickly pulled out some sort of gun and before any of them could react, he shot it at Jay. Jay fell to the ground in pain. It was snake venom and he could feel himself begin to hallucinate. 

"That comes from scales and Pythor says he's still willing to help" said Acidius with malice. 

He left Nya and Jay and quickly slithered away. He whispered into his comm "mission accomplished".

Nya rushed Jay home. He was starting to become unfocused. She wanted to question jay on what Acidius meant when he said that Pythor was willing to help. She decided that could happen another time. 

"Guys!? I need help. jay was shot with something" yelled Nya hysterically. 

Zane rushed in with Cole. He was carrying medical supplies and placed Jay down on the table. His eyes were bloodshot and he was shaking violently. 

While this was happening Jay was hallucinating. At first it really hurt. He never felt so much pain before. Soon the pain became euforia. Suddenly he was touching Nya and could feel her skin on his. He began to smile. A moment later he felt himself pulled from his trance. Kai was looking at him worriedly. He found himself tied down with restraints. He tried to talk but nothing came out. 

"You were becoming erratic. We had to tie you down so you wouldn't hurt yourself or others" said Zane calmly. 

"My head kills. What hit me" said Jay with confusion in his face. 

"Zane tested your blood. It seems that you were shot with some sort of new drug. It's very powerful because it was drugs mixed with snake venom. It causes very powerful hallucinations" explained Cole. 

Jay rubbed his head and instantly felt dizzy. That moment of euforia left him quickly. He reached for a bucket to throw up. He never felt like this before. It that small amount of snake venom could make him feel that good earlier, maybe he could figure out a way to use it to help his mom. 

For now he had to focus on not puking out his stomach. He could only keep down broth for the rest of the day. His friends closed his door and went to talk. 

"Why was Jay targeted?" asked Lloyd. 

"Acidius mentioned something about Pythor saying that he was willing to still help. I have no idea what it was about" replied Nya sullenly. 

"Whatever it is, I want you all to keep a close eye on Jay. Something is going on with him and I do not want him to get hurt" said Master Wu. 

They all bowed and went to their rooms. Jay stepped away from the door and went back to his bed. He didn't need them babysitting him. He already felt great. He was on an emotional high. He went to sleep knowing that he would prove to his friends that he was alright. 

(The next morning)

Jay woke up feeling like he won a million bucks. He hoped out of the bed and ran to his room. His heart was beating out of his chest. He took a fast shower and changed into his uniform. He speed walked down stairs to breakfast. He felt invincible. 

"Whoa! Why so jumpy?" asked Nya as she flipped a pancake.

"I'm not jumpy in fact, I feel amazing" said Jay as he kissed her and stole a pancake. 

"Hey! That was supposed to be mine. Also ton it down a bit. You were hallucinating just last night. We don't want you getting over exerted" said Nya lovingly. 

"Don't worry so much. I'm fine" said Jay as he made his way outside. 

In fact he could still feel Nya's touch from the hallucination dream he had. Everything around him looked brighter and he couldn't stop smiling. 

"Well, someone looks excited" said Kai as he motioned to Jay. 

Jay stuck his tongue out and stood next to Zane. He didn't need them worrying about him when he felt fine. Master Wu had them doing basic sparing today. He was watching jay with piercing eyes. Jay was paired up with Cole. 

"So, you gonna attack me for real?" Jay said mocking Cole. 

"You might want to tone it down. You're lucky master Wu is even letting you participate" said Cole with concern. 

"You all need to chill. See, I'm totally fine" said Jay as he lunged at Cole. 

His heart was beating a million beats per second. He was going fast, really fast. He dodged every attack from Cole and then some. Suddenly the vision of Nya started to fog his eyes. All he could see were her beautiful brown eyes staring at him. Right when it started, it was gone. He felt himself groan and he got off the ground. 

"I'm really sorry Jay. I didn't mean to knock you that hard" said Cole as he offered Jay a hand. 

His throat started to feel tight. He felt anxiety grip him. He ran inside to get water. Once he chugged it down, he felt much better. When he went back outside, his friends all looked concerned. 

"We agreed as a team that you should take some time off before you train. You were drugged last night. We shouldn't of let you train" said Lloyd with authority in his voice. 

Jay hung his mouth opened. He had been doing so well. Just because he got a little anxious, they decide that he can't train. He frowned and headed inside. He went to his room and shut the door. His ears started to buzz so he went to lie down. 

A few hours later, he heard a knock on his door announcing dinner. He looked at the time and he had been asleep for four hours. He rubbed his eyes and felt an awful headache coming on. When he went down for dinner, everyone was sitting there silently. Zane handed him a bowl of rice and some soup. He ate like he hadn't in years. 

Tired of everyone staring at him, he dropped his fork and said "is there something wrong?".

"You tell us Jay. Is something going on with you and Pythor?" asked Master Wu with seriousness in his voice. 

"He tried to bribe me in order to free him. He offered to make me rich but I refused" replied Jay nonchalantly. 

The rest of the ninja sighed. They weren't sure If Jay was telling the truth but they had no proof. Once they finished dinner the ninja went to the gaming room. They tried to get Jay to join but tonight he was supposed to work at the museum. He wanted to get some sleep. He set his alarm for one a.m. 

When the alarm beeped, he got out of bed. Surprisingly, he wasn't tired at all. He threw his uniform into his bag and snuck out. He got to the museum hoping that it would be an uneventful night. 

 

*****I hope you guys liked this chapter.  Please leave a review. See you next chapter.


	5. Blackmail

Jay weaved his way through every exhibit. This was by far his favorite job. He always made sure to go to the hall of mammals, the gem room, the dinosaurs, and especially the ocean room. Having the whole museum to himself made him happy. His job was to make sure all the glass covers were locked and to just guard the place. He usually took a two hour nap around three. He was the only one on duty. 

He was starting to feel really fidgety. He couldn't sit still. His head was racing a thousand miles a minute. What he wouldn't give to have that vision of Nya again. She was beautiful and he would never touch her without permission in real life. He went to grab a coke out of the fridge in the break room. He settled in the main entrance area and quietly sipped his drink. He did this for about thirty minutes when he heard a noise. 

Jay went on high alert. He never really had a problem but there was the occasional break in. He made his way to the African animal exhibit. He heard some glass break and got ready to fight. He took out his taser and waited around the corner waiting. 

What Jay didn't realize was that two snakes had slipped in and made their ways towards his drink. They carefully poured a light green powder into it. Not enough to kill him, but it would do some damage. They gave it a small shake and went to hide. They knew that it was only a matter of time before the drug would take effect. 

Jay turned the corner and saw a broken glass on the ground. He picked up the pieces carefully and threw them out. He thought that it was probably a draft that knocked the cup over. Probably left there by some careless museum goer. He made his way back towards his seat. He picked up his coke and began to drink.

After awhile he became bored and started to walk around. While looking at the evolution hall, Jay felt a major headache. He went to sit down but it didn't help. Suddenly he saw the skeletons come to life. Jay yelped in surprise. He was getting some major night at the museum vibes. One of the skeletons attacked him and he was able to fend them off. He ran to the dinosaur wing and what he saw made him stop in his tracks. A T-Rex was staring him down. It's like all his adventure dreams came to life. He reveled at the opportunity to face off against it. He took out his nunchucks and began to hit him. He felt such a rush. As he was fighting, he began to see some snakes come towards him. 

They had hate in their eyes and came closer to Jay. He was running on pure adrenaline. He saw dinosaurs, snakes, and animals running towards him. He couldn't take it and fell onto the ground. He shut his eyes in pain and passed out. 

When he woke up, the room was spinning. Fortunately nothing was alive but in front of him were four snakes. He was tied to a chair with some ropes. 

"What happened? Why am I tied down?" asked Jay groggily. 

"Finally, he's awake" whined the snake. 

Jay pulled at his restraints. They were tied tight and for some reason, he started to laugh. 

"Looks like the drugs are taking effect" whispered one of the snakes. 

"Of course they are taking effect. He was yelling about dinosaurs being alive" yelled the other snake in retort. 

Jay started to feel himself drift of when he received a hard slap. 

"How do those drugs feel? You probably feel on top of the world. Our point is that we could help you get more. You could make a lot of cash off this business" said the snake. 

"What? I would never do that. What are all you doing here? Leave now and I won't kick your sorry asses" yelled Jay as he felt a headache coming on.

"Pythor and Scales know you need money. Your poor mom won't survive much longer if you don't find money" yelled the snake harshly. 

"Why me? How do you know that I won't turn around and report all of you?" asked Jay. 

"You won't do that. You like the way the drugs feel and you know that you need the money. All you have to do is break Pythor and Scales out. We'll forget all about our little fights and won't kill you right on the spot. We will even go easy on you for now on" said a vicious snakes. 

One of the other snakes threw Jay a burner phone and said "use this to contact us. You gonna help us break them out or not?".

Jay pondered what to do. He wasn't in a good situation. Tied down and at the mercy of the serpentine he said "let's do it".

They ripped the ropes and Jay stood up. He was still a bit dizzy but he could feel the euforia starting to kick in. They threw him a black shirt and pants. They included a mask. Jay slipped it on slowly. He could feel butterflies in his stomach. 

They snuck out of the museum and made their way towards the street. It felt weird for him to be sneaking out with the villains. He felt so antsy. He followed them to a parked car on the side of the road.

It was a sports car. One of the snakes noticed Jay admiring it and said "You like it? We were able to afford it with two weeks of selling our new drugs. Something like this could be yours if you consider our offer".

Jay nodded. He wasn't sure if he wanted to ever sell drugs. He just didn't want the snakes to beat him up. They made their way towards the prison. Thank god Jay was fast and agile. They made their way to a side entrance. The urged Jay to use his powers but he quickly waved them off. He was able to hack the system without his powers. He was able to hack it and they snuck in. 

One of the snakes put their hand up in front of Jay and took out some sort of device. He threw it at the guard and it electrocuted him, knocking out. jay stepped swiftly around him. Now it was his turn. Being a ninja, he had spent lots of time in the prison. He knew all the traps that were stepped. He stopped the snake before it could set off the alarm. They knocked out a few more guards before making their way towards the cells that held Pythor and Scales. 

"That wasss fasster than I thought" said Scales as they disabled their cell systems. 

"We took your advice and got some help" said a snake as he motioned to Jay. 

Jay was standing off to the side. He already felt uncomfortable and didn't want to talk to them. 

He was about to sneak out when someone knocked the hilt of a sword hard on his head. He passed out. 

When he woke up, he noticed that he was underground in the sewer. Who did they think they were? Some mutated turtle that lived in the sewer that fought crime. He tried to asses his situation but found that he couldn't focus. His mind kept playing tricks on him. He saw Nya standing in the room, motioning to him. He walked over to her but found himself chained. She cane up to him and pressed her lips harshly against his. When he tried to touch her, she disappeared. Jay knew that it had to be the effect of the drugs. When he got home, he planned to pump his stomach. 

Pythor walked in at that second, followed by Scales. Jay lifted his head and saw four cold eyes staring at him. 

"Anything I can help you boys with?" asked Jay mockingly. 

"Let's get to the point. You need money and we have it" said Scales as he motioned to a wad of cash. 

Jay looked at it longingly. He needed it desperately. He wanted to know the conditions of this deal and said "so, what do I have to do?".

"That was easy. I thought you would have put up a fight. We want to distribute our new drugs to the public. It's better than all the drugs combined and don't cause death. We want you to help us distribute it and be our bodyguard". 

For a minute Jay scoffed at the idea and thought about it. He said "how would we make it work? I'm a ninja and we're enemies. They will figure it out".

"That's why we gave you the burner phone. We would only require your help at night. We will still fight you, but make sure not to kill any of you. We promise" said Scales. 

"What if I refuse?" Said Jay. 

"We took the liberty of recording our little encounter. The basic term is blackmail but you can decide what you want to do" laughed Pythor. 

Jay sighed and said "give me the day to think. I'll get in touch with you late tonight".

They nodded in approval and undid his restraints. 

"If you cross us, we won't hesitate to release the tapes to everyone" hissed Pythor. 

"If I we're you, I would do some redecorating. This place is a mess" snickered Jay. 

"Before you go, we would like to give you something" said Scales as he threw a bag at Jay. 

Inside we're light green pills. He never seen anything like it. 

"They help with endurance. It's a gift from us to you think wisely" said Pythor as he shoved Jay to the manhole. 

Jay got to the surface and started to make his way towards the museum. He only had two hours left. He took out the bag of pills and looked at it worriedly. He never really did drugs. He had to find a way to destroy those tapes that they had. He made his way back to the museum to finish his shift. 

 

****I hopes you guys liked this chapter. I don't know if you could tell, but I based the museum off the natural history museum in New York


	6. Calm

When morning rolled around, Jay was hardly able to get up. His body ached everywhere. He tried to ignore the gong by putting the pillow over his head. He must've fallen back asleep because the next thing he knew, someone was banging him over the head with a pillow. 

"Get your lazy ass up" yelled Kai jokingly. 

Jay shoved him off his bed and rolled over. 

"Master Wu is pissed enough that you haven't been pulling your weight, you'd better get up" said Cole. 

Jay threw his blanket off and sat up. Everything seemed a bit blurry. He shoved everyone out and went to the bathroom. When he looked in the mirror, he saw that his eyes were a little red. He grabbed some eye drops and put them in his eyes. His head hurt and he recalled the previous night's events. He didn't know what to do. They had him on tape and could get him in trouble. 

He threw on his gi and grabbed his phone. As he was about to leave, he remembered the pills. He decided to take one to see what would happen. It didn't taste like much but after swallowing it, he felt a tingle. He made his way towards breakfast to see what was happening. 

"Well looks like sleeping beauty decided to get up" jokes Lloyd. 

Jay shot him a reproachful look and sat down. For some reason he couldn't sit still. He started to fidget in his seat when Zane put a plate of eggs and a cup of water in front of him. 

"Thanks Zane" said Jay.

Jay started to nibble his food. He didn't feel like eating and was ready to start training. 

Nya noticed him not really eating and said "are you okay?".

"Yeah. I'm perfect. I have an awful migraine" said Jay sarcastically. 

"Whatever is bugging you, don't treat me like garbage" said Nya as she walked off. 

Jay just buried his hands in his lap. His heart was racing. Kai gave Jay a weary look and said "it's fine. She'll get over it".

They walked outside and felt the sun beat down. Jay thought he would die of heat stroke. He was going to wear work out clothes but couldn't stop shaking so he decided to wear his gi. 

"I would like everyone to pair up with each other. Today we will do simple hand to hand combat" said Wu. 

Jay went over to Cole and smiled. He and Cole had a friendly rivalry when it comes to training. 

"Ready to fall flat on you face spark plug?" laughed Cole. 

"As if" smirked Jay. 

They both charged with jay getting the upper hand. He was able to sweep Cole underneath when suddenly Cole flipped him over. 

"Haha. Told you that I would beat you" mocked Cole. 

All Jay could see was red. He started to make a fist and and charged at Cole with his nunchucks aiming for his head. Before he could get to him, jay felt an arm grip him. 

"What are you doing!?!?" yelled Zane. 

Jays pupils instantly shrank as he took in what he was about to do. 

"I...I Cole I'm sor.." before jay could finish he ran back inside and locked his door. 

He let tears of frustration fall and he slammed his head into his bed. He couldn't understand what happened. He had never been angry like that before. He felt so good this morning. Maybe if he took another pill he would be more relaxed. 

He took the pill out from the bag. For all he cared it could have been cocaine. He popped a pill and felt a wave of calmness wash over him. He didn't want to face his friends so he decided to sneak out through the window. Being agile has it's perks. Right as he was about to leave, he heard a knock. 

"Jay. It's Cole. We really should talk. I'm not mad. I just want to understand what's up. Please let me in" pleaded Cole. 

Jay sent a longing look towards the door and shook his head. He needed to clear his mind.  He took his jacket and started to run. 

Eventually, he came to a very secluded area in the city. He sat down and sobbed. The stress was beginning to take its tole. While his body felt calm, his head didn't. On top of that he needed to find three thousand dollars stat. He felt inside his pocket and winced. The burner phone was still sitting in there. He felt his stomach churn as there was no going back from the choice he was about to make. He silently dialed the number. 

"Scales, I'm in".

 

*** to people who read “I wish it all away” I know it's been years and I feel awful about it. I started college and things got screwy. I was going through a lot emotionally but I'm okay now. Hopefully there will be updated once a week. I know this is short but I'm trying to get back into the groove of things. Enjoy


	7. Not Bad

Jay started to make his way down the steps. Scales had told him to come to the sewer at two a.m. Jay wasn’t prepared for how much it was stink and was seriously regretting not bringing something to plug his nose. 

His phone had been ringing the whole night but Jay felt that he wasn’t ready to talk to his teammates. He ignores the buzz and continued on. He made his way towards the correct tunnel and quietly walked in. He came upon a door and knocked. 

“What’s the passsword” slithered a snake. 

Jay rolled his eyes and said “f*ck the ninjas”. 

Scales was especially happy to tell Jay the password. 

The door opened revealing some sort of lab with pills lying everywhere. Jay nervously walked in with his hands in his pockets. 

“What brings a former ninja to our business?” questioned one of the snakes. 

“Ninja. I’m still a ninja. I just need extra cash” said Jay calmly. 

“Well where I’m standing, it doesn’t look that way” snickered the snake. 

Jay just growled and kept walking. It was a big area. It looked like an abandoned subway station. Finally he made his way to Pythor and Scales. 

“Well, look who finally decided to join us” seethed Pythor. 

“Whatever. Just tell me what you need me to do” mumbled Jay. 

“First, there are a few precautions that must be taken. This includes a strip search” smiled Scales. 

Jay instantly turned red and said “no way in hell am I doing that”. 

“It’s a requirement” yelled one of the snakes. 

Jay shuddered as he said “who would be doing it?”.

“Some lowly snake with absolutely no interest in what you are thinking whatsoever” replied Pythor smoothly. 

A short snake came up and led jay to a separate room. He made him stand in his underwear as he checked everywhere. Jay had never been so humiliated and prayed for it to be done. 

The snake walked out and said “he’s good except for the second phone he’s carrying. It still has the SIM card in it” replied the snake. 

Jay heard Pythor mumble something as he put back on his clothes. When he walked out, a fist connected with his face.

“Are you daft?!? You can get us all caught” yelled Pythor.

Jay let out a yell and jumped on top of Pythor. They began to circle each other. 

“You think that you can push me around?!?” Yelled Jay. 

The fight started to attract a crowd as jay and Pythor began to circle each other. 

“Let’s see what you can really do” smirked Pythor. 

Pythor charged at Jay but he was able to intercept it and throw him against the wall. Pythor got up and wiped blood away from his mouth. 

“You will regret that” screamed Pythor. 

He landed a punch on Jay’s stomach making him crouch down in pain. Before Pythor could land the next blow, jay pushed his arm under Pythor’ tail, picked him up, and threw him on the other side of the room. 

Jay was breathing hard as he saw Pythor start to get up and say “not bad. I wasn’t expecting that”.

“What do you mean” said Jay stunned. 

All the snakes started to laugh and Scales said “we wanted to test your strength. It seems that you can be useful in multiple parts of our operation”. 

“That was all just a test?” asked Jay dumbfounded. 

“Clearly, he isn’t the smart one” whispered one of the snakes. 

Jay made a fist and the snake shrank out of sight. 

“Like I said before, it was a test” said Scales as he threw Jay a pill. 

Jay fiddled with it in his hands before putting it in his mouth. He felt the calm rush over him. 

“So our first order of business is your phone. We need to remove the SIM card so we will not be found” said Pythor as he smashed Jay’s phone. 

“I thought you said that you were just going to take out the SIM card?!!?” Screamed jay. 

“Extra precautions. Your friends can track you here and I’m sure none of us want that besides, everything is on the cloud these days. You’ll have no problem getting a new one” said Scales. 

Jay knew that he would be in trouble. There were probably fifty texts messages on his phone from the guys wondering where he was. 

“For tonight, all I want you to do is fix the generator” said Scales. 

“That’s it!?” asked Jay confused. 

“It’s too late to show you how we run this tonight. Fix the generator and then you can be on your way” replied Pythor. 

Jay nodded and was led to the generator. It had seen better days and looked like it would take a lot to fix. Jay started by connecting the wires and replacing some of the old mechanics. It was a hard job but if we wasn’t gonna be a ninja, he would probably would have been a mechanic. After an hour of it not working, jay yelled in frustration as he shot some lightning towards it. It lite up instantly. 

“Well, It seems that you were able to fix it. You can go now” said Scales. 

Jay was about to leave when he remembered what happened just hours ago. 

“I need a favor” said Jay firmly. 

“We don’t do favors” replied one of the snakes. 

“Unless we want the whole operation falling apart, I suggest we do it” said jay angrily. 

After explaining what had happened with Cole, the snakes and jay had devised a plan to make it look like jay was captured. 

“Take a extra pill to make it look like your out of it” said a random snake. 

Jay gladly took it and started to feel dizzy. 

A few of Pythor and Scales’s “helpers” were going to take part in the charade. It was already three so there was no way they weren’t looking for him. 

They went to an empty ally way and waited. 

“So, why are you helping us out?” asked one of the smaller snakes. 

“I need money to pay for my mom’s treatment. Being a ninja doesn’t afford us many things” replied jay grimly. 

And it was true. No matter how many times they had saved the city, they never got any rewards. It drive jay insane and when he brought it up on one occasion, Cole yelled at him for only being in it for the money which wasn’t true. He loved helping people but he had a life to live as well. 

After making small talk with the snakes, there was suddenly a strange noise. Jay could’ve sworn it was the sound of a katana scraping against the wall. He gave the signal and the snakes took out their knives. 

Jay was tied up and he had gotten the snakes to give him a sprained wrist to really sell it. They began to kick Jay’s side (not too hard) to draw the attention of the ninja. Jay was already really out of it due to the drugs so it was a perfect setup. 

Suddenly, a foot made contact with a snake’s face surprising the rest. Out of the shadows came Cole and Zane. They had a look of hate on their face as the started to fight the snakes. 

Jay was barley able to stay awake as he saw blurry images of black and white. Eventually, he saw the snakes run away. 

Zane ran up to him and out his hand on his wrist and said “his pulse is weak (it was a drug that slowed down heart rate that helped to accomplish this). We need to get him back now. They untied Jay’s wrist as he felt himself start the deflate. His eyes were getting heavy as he slipped into a peaceful sleep. 

 

***so I know that I said last week and I was going to do it Saturday night but due to the attack on the synogague I was not able to. I didn’t know anyone but it was still very hard. This will now be updated once a week.


	8. Perfect

When Jay woke up, he noticed that there was an IV in his arm. If there is one thing he hates, it's needles. 

"Hello Jay! I am glad to see that you are doing better" said Zane as he walked over to the bed. 

"What happened. I have the worst headache" moaned Jay. 

"Well, Cole and I found you unconscious at the mercy of snakes. When we found you, your pulse was thin so we rushed you back home. I gave you some fluids to stabilize you. Also I took a blood test and saw that you still had some of the drugs in your system. It's strange since the snakes drugged you awhile ago. I believe that this explains your emotions and attack on Cole" replied Zane. 

"Wait! I attacked Cole?!?" screamed Jay. 

"You mean you do not remember?" Zane asked perplexed. 

"I only remember loading the match to him. Not really what came after" groaned Jay. 

"The drugs might have caused symptoms that mirror alchohol. For now get some sleep. I'll bring food in shortly" responded Jay warmly. 

If he was being honest, Jay didn't remember much about attacking Cole. Everything was a blur. He rubbed his head tiredly and closed his eyes. They started to sting and we ran to the bathroom and wretched into the toliet. 

"God. I feel awful" whispered Jay. 

He tried to make his way back to the bed but his feet felt like jelly.

"Zane! I need help. Please" yelled Jay weakly. 

Zane ran in and saw Jay on the ground crying in pain. 

"Oh, I was afraid of this. I gave you a drug to flush out your system and in doing so causes a few side effects" said Zane apologetically. 

"You could have told me before you did that" smiled Jay. 

"You were a bit out of it when we brought you back so I had to make the decision. Cole wants to see you. Do you think that you are up to it?" said Zane. 

Jay shook his head yes and Zane helped him back into bed. 

Cole knocked on the door and slipped inside. 

"Hey! How are you doing?" asked Cole as he put down a cup of water. 

"I should be asking you that. Apparently I attacked you. I'm sorry" said Jay glumly. 

"Hey its okay. Zane explained to us that the drugs were still in your system and heightened your emotions. I'm just glad we found you before those snakes could do any really damage" said Cole and he motioned to Jay's bruised wrists. 

"Well at least I'm not snake food" grinned Jay. 

"I see that you still have your amazing sense of humor. How'd you end up with the snakes anyway?" asked Cole. 

"I honestly don't remember. Everything is kinda fuzzy" complained Jay. 

"Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. Get some rest" whispered Cole as he closed the door. 

Jay closed his eyes and dozed off for awhile. Suddenly a loud vibrating noice woke him up. It was a text from Pythor that read "meet us at 2 o'clock in the sewer". 

Jay groaned and responded "I can't. My friends are gonna be keeping watch over me 24/7 so I can't go". 

He responded "tomorrow night or else he release the tapes". 

Jay groaned again as he sat up. He knew that Zane told him to stay but he was feeling bored and wanted to stretch. He walked to his room to get his phone. On the way, he ran into Kai. 

"Well, look who it is" said Kai sarcastically. 

"Is something wrong?" asked Jay. 

"You may have the rest fooled but not me. I know that something is going on that you're not telling us. Just tell me jay!" Said Kai. 

"There isn't anything to say. You heard Zane. He said that the were drugs still in my system" retorted Jay. 

"Whatever. When you're ready to fess up, you know where to find me" responded Kai angrily. 

Jay stomped away. Who did Kai think he was getting in his business. He spent the rest of the day in his room with little to do. He didn't even come out for dinner, forcing Zane to bring him his food which was barley touched due to the horrible nausea. 

The rest of the team came by to try and cheer jay up but it didn't work. What Kai said really got to him. He didn't come by again. Jay was on his phone when he suddenly felt awful. His heart was racing and wouldn't stop. He tried calling Zane but he was too weak. He dragged himself to his drawer and took out the pills. After he took one, there was a whole two minutes before he settled down. It felt like an eternity. 

He felt his body relax as he grew tired. He had to make sure none of the others knew about it when they came to check on him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

(Morning)

When he woke up, he felt a million times better. He eyes weren't burning and he easily got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom. The only problem he noticed were the dark circles under his eyes. He shrugged and went to have breakfast. 

When he entered Zane worriedly called out "jay! I'm surprised that you're up. I still need to run several tests".

"I'm okay Zane, really. I just need to get out of bed and be active" said Jay with a piece of toast in his mouth. 

Zane looked worried than went back to making breakfast. 

"I'm just glad you're out of bed" smiled Nya. 

"Well that makes one of us" muttered Kai. 

She gave him a swift kick causing him to Yelp in pain. 

"So, any plans for today?" asked Lloyd. 

"I was just thinking of practicing katas to get myself back in shape" said Jay. 

"That's doable. I've been wanting to do that. But you're gonna take it easy and do some on your own first" replied Lloyd. 

Jay rolled his eyes and continued to eat. After everyone finished, they went to their rooms to go change. When Jay put his on, he realized that it was a little loose. He hadn't been eating a lot the past few days so he was hoping it would be too small to noticed. He tied the sash a little tighter and met everyone outside. 

"Like Lloyd said, we will be practicing katas today" said Master Wu. 

He instructed each of the ninja to stand on a mat. 

Master Wu walked over to Jay and said "I would like you to do some meditation before you start. It will help loosen your body and balance you".

"When will you all stop treating me like a kid?" mumbled Jay. 

Master Wu just knocked his staff on Jay's head and told him to sit. 

Jay got into the position while master Wu went to help the other. He actually felt kinda winded and tired. If he fell asleep while meditating, no one would let him live it down. 

"C'mon jay! You got this" he thought to himself.  

He tried slapping himself but nothing would work. His muscles felt like jelly as he started to slip off. Next thing he knew, he was drenched in water. 

"You should have seen your face! I can't believe that you fell asleep while meditating" laughed Cole. 

Jay looked around and saw the smiling faces of all his friends including Kai.

"You're going to regret that" said Jay as he started to form lightning in his hand. 

"He-hey. It was just a joke" laughed Cole nervously. 

"And so is this" smirked Jay and he lightly zapped Cole. 

"Look at what you did to my hair! You monster" yelled Cole. 

"Make sure to get him good" yelled Lloyd as the rest went back to their training. 

"You traitors" yelled Cole and he ran away from Jay. 

Jay spent another five minutes zapping Cole until he was suddenly bent over couching. 

"Hey, you okay buddy?" asked Cole nervously. 

All jay could do was cough. It felt like his chest was caving in. It had only been six hours since he took the pill. Why did it wear off so fast?

"I'm okay. I just need to use the bathroom" said Jay as he tried to conceal his pain. 

Cole nervously nodded and joined the others. 

"Hey Zane! Did you run any tests on jay's lungs?" asked Cole. 

"No, I did not see any reason to" responded Cole. 

"He had a pretty bad coughing fit. I think he might be getting sick or something" said Cole anxiously. 

"Let's see if it happens again and if so, I'll take an x-ray" said Zane. 

When the conversation ended, Jay ran to the bathroom. He melted onto the floor and threw up everything he had eaten in the last 48 hours. Thankfully he felt so much better. He went to his bed and took out the pills. He was beginning to run low so he would have to get more tonight. 

"Hey guys! Sorry about that. I think I ate some bad fish" said Jay smiling as he motioned towards Cole. 

"Hey! It wasn't that bad" said Cole offended. 

"Well, it wasn't your best that's for sure" snickered Lloyd. 

Suddenly master walked back outside and said "it appears that there is some snake activity in the city. Get your weapons and check it out".

The ninja grabbed their weapons and formed their dragons. Nya came as well in her samurai uniform. 

"So, I was thinking that we should split up into groups to cover more ground. I'll go with Kai, Nya with Zane, and Cole with Jay. Stay on your coms" said Lloyd as he and Kai slipped away. 

Nya and Zane ran off leaving Cole and Jay to search the area. 

"How are you feeling? Did you have another coughing fit?" asked Cole worriedly. 

Jay wasn't paying attention and didn't notice Cole said anything. Cole stuck his hand out in front of his face. 

"Oh sorry Cole. I got distracted. No I haven't been coughing at all" laughed Jay. 

"Well focus! Can't have you zap a pedestrian by mistake" smiles Cole. 

Jay smiled seepishly and he and Cole went into stealth mode. They heard a few boxes being knocked down in an alleyway. Cole put a finger by his mouth and signaled jay to move is carefully. When they turned the corner, they saw scales and a few other snakes. 

"What are you doing here?" spar Cole. 

Jay just stayed silent out of fear of Cole finding out the secret. 

"What'ss it to you?" answered Cole sarcastically. 

"When you break laws it means a hell of a lot to me" said Cole as he cracked his knuckles. 

"Blue one doesn't talk anymore? Thought you never shut up" laughed Scales. 

Jay had to keep up the act and said "I'll make you shut up in another minute".

Scales lunged angrily at jay while the other snakes dealt with Cole. Like scales promised, the snakes were instructed not to do too much damage to the ninja. They fought for a bit before scales called a retreat. One of the snakes punched Cole in the head leaving him confused. They started to run but not before scales shot jay an impresses look. 

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt in the morning" said Cole as he rubbed his head. 

"We'd better get you back to the bounty so Zane could look at it" said jay. 

They were about to leave when Cole spotted something on the ground and said "hold up Jay. I see something".

"It's probably nothing. We should go" said Jay as he grabbed cole's arm. 

Cole quickly detached himself from jay and bent down. 

"It looks like some sort of pill. We better take it back so we could analyze what it is" said Cole. 

Jay internally groaned and then said with a fake smile "lead the way". 

 

***im sorry that I don't have a set day to update but it will happen once a week. Please read my other story "I wish it all away". Have a great rest of your week!!


	9. First Deal

"Hey Zane! You sure it safe to go all breaking bad on this? It is from the snakes after all" said Jay nervously. 

"I can assure you that I have the proper equipment to examine this, jay" responded Zane. 

"Yeah. Calm down dude. Zane's got this" said Lloyd as he pelted Jay with some popcorn. 

Jay groaned and said "I'm gonna go see if Cole needs anything".

Jay walked in and saw Cole scrolling through an old comic book. 

"Isn't your head hurting? I thought you didn't like comics. They are for nerds aren't they" said Jay with a chuckle. 

"Didn't see you there. Um marvel comics don't count" said Cole sheepishly. 

"Oh and why is that?" Smirked Jay. 

"Well....it's marvel and I may have a secret crush on black widow" said Cole as he turned beat red. 

"And you call me the nerd?!?" Laughed Jay. 

Cole threw a pillow knocking jay down. 

"At least a pillow can't knock me down" smirked Cole. 

Jay stuck his tongue out and grabbed the comic out of Cole's hands. 

"Hey! Why did you do that?" Yelled Cole. 

"I don't think reading is gonna help your headache. I came to see if you need anything" said Jay smiling. 

"Besides my comic back, I would appreciate some water and cake" retorted Cole. 

"Got it. Water and toast" said Jay as he ignored Cole's complaining. 

He made his way through the halls and ran into Kai. 

"Sor..." said jay before he noticed Kai's glare. 

"Still not gonna fess up" spat Kai. 

"Still gonna be an asshole?" responded Jay angrily. 

Jay turned around and headed in the direction of the kitchen but not before he felt Kai shove him from behind. Jay whipped around and punched Kai in the stomach. 

"You'd better lay off. I've had enough!" yelled jay. 

Footsteps ran to the hall with Nya yelling at them both to calm. Jay shoved past them both and went to the kitchen. He angrily grabbed a water bottle and some toast and stomped back to cole's room. 

"Here" muttered Jay as he threw the food at Cole. 

"Hey. What's all that about?" asked Cole confused. 

"Nothing. Kai won't leave me alone. He thinks I'm hiding something" muttered Jay. 

"Well you have been pretty secretive. I know something is going on so I want you to know I'll be here when you're ready to talk" smiles Cole. 

Jay returned the smile willingly and left. He went back to his room because he started to feel like shit. He casually popped another pill and put on some headphones. He closed his eyes and nodded off. 

"Hello! Hello! Jay wake up" yelled Lloyd as he shook Jay vigorously. 

"What the hell dude!?! I was sleeping" growled Jay as he pushed Lloyd off of him. 

"Zane was able to analyze the pill. Also we're about to have dinner" said Lloyd excitedly. 

He ran out and Jay slowly sat up. His muscle felt relaxed as he stretched out. He yawned and got up and made his way towards the lab. Everyone including Cole was already there. 

"Glad you can make it" said said Master Wu. 

Jay rolled his eyes and went to stand next to Nya. 

"After analyzing the pill, I was able to determine what the pill is made of. There is some marijuana in it with a high concentration of snake venom" finished Zane. 

Jay almost chocked on air. He had been ingesting weed?!? 

Zane mistook jay's reaction for confusion and said "it could be very potent and result in death. It's a dangerous drug that if taken too often, can have severe consequences". 

"What kind of consequences?" inquired Kai. 

"Obviously addiction is one of them and there can be hallucinations. After finding out what was in them, I compared them to the drug in Jay's system and it was a match" said Zane. 

Jay looked startled and said "is it out of my system?" 

"We were able to flush it out but you should take it easy" finished Zane. 

Kai snorted and Jay sent him a pointed glare. 

"We should alert the police. They could keep a better eye out for it on the streets" said Cole. 

They all nodded in agreement and headed towards the kitchen to eat dinner. It was chicken with rice and salad. The dinner started with some light conversation. Jay wasn't really into it and continued to pick at his food. 

"Don't like what Zane made?" joked Nya. 

"I'm not such a chicken person" responded Jay as he continued to pick at the food. 

"Well you have to eat something" said Cole. 

"I had some of the rice and salad" responded Jay. 

"Barley. Are you feeling okay? Maybe the drug is somehow still in your system" said Master Wu worriedly. 

"Zane flushed my system. It's probably just some after effects from the drug he used" groaned Jay. 

"You still need to eat something" said Nya harshly. 

"I did. I'm gonna head to bed. I'm starting to get a headache" said Jay as he cleared his plate and throwing all his food away. 

He quietly left and went to his room while the others stared at him worriedly. 

He took a fast shower and washed up. His dark circles under his eyes were becoming more intense and he felt weak. It was only a few hours before he had to meet Pythor and Scales so he wanted to sleep a bit. He set his clock and rolled over. 

About three hours later the alarm went off. Jay groaned as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. They felt heavy and he was in no mood to go out. He put on jeans and a black shirt and snuck out the weapon. He was able to avoid all the traps because he was the one that made them after all. 

He quietly made his way to the street and started to walk quickly. The area was seedy and he didn't want to have to use his powers. He found the nearest pothole and slipped inside. This time he made sure to plug his nose and found the nearest tunnel. It took awhile but he finally found the right door. 

After saying the password, he made his way towards Pythor. 

"So, what's going on tonight?" asked Jay. 

"Well now that you finally arrived, we can get started" said Scales. 

"First order of business is your name. We cannot go around calling you Jay or annoying blue ninja. You need a code name" said Pythor as he threw jay a couple of books. 

"Gee, Thanks" said jay sarcastically. 

"What should I pick? Speedy? No that's lame. Lightning? God what's wrong with me?" Thought jay. 

As he was mulling over the books, he came upon a picture of a chess board. It hit him like a ton of bricks. 

"Bishop" muttered Jay outloud. 

"Excuse me?" Asked Scales. 

"I figured out my name. I want my code name to be bishop" said Jay. 

"Doesn't that seem a bit backwards to you?" chuckled Pythor. 

"That's what makes it perfect" smirked jay. 

Scales noddded and motioned for jay to follow him. 

"Tonight is going to be your first job. You're gonna sell these pills to a man that goes by the name of haver. He has a long beard and is pretty muscular. One of the snakes will go with you so you know who he is. We're starting you off easy. For ten pills you charge seventy dollars. Nothing less" said Scales as he threw jay a black mask to cover the lower half of his face." 

"Never take the mask off. It disguises your voice and when you press the button on the side, it will cover your whole face" said Pythor. 

Jay took it in his hand and marveled at the technology. 

"This is pretty cool" muttered Jay. 

"Yes, yes. Enjoy. Now go with the snakes. The deal will take place near the docks. Be on time" said Scales as he pushed jay and several of the snakes out of the door. 

They walked in silence in the sewers as the made their way towards the docks. Finally when they got there jay checked the surface for cops. When he saw none, he motioned the snakes to follow. The went to the surface and hid behind some boxes. Jay was nervous and couldn't contain his fidgeting. 

"It's 3:30! He was supposed to be here half an hour ago" growled jay. 

Several of the other snakes nodded in agreement. Ten minutes later, they heard footsteps. A man with oily hair and a look of hatred in his eyes approached them. 

"You haver?" questioned jay with his hand on his weapon. 

"You got that right buddy. Now where are the pills?" demanded the man. 

"Let's see the seventy dollars first" said Jay nervously. 

"I got it. I got it. It's in my pocket. First hand over the drugs or you'll find yourself staring down at the ground in another minute" threatened haver. 

"If you don't show me the cash, you aren't getting the pills" muttered jay. 

With that the man lunged for jay punching him in the jaw. He reached down and snatched the pills from one of the other snakes. As he turned around he left himself open for a counter attack. Jay growled and kicked him in the groin sending him down in pain. Haver looked into Jay's eyes as he sent another swift kick at him. Some of the snakes started to back up in awe of jay. 

Jay grabbed him by the jacket and tore open his pocket. He took eighty dollars and said "the extra ten is for wasting my time. If this happens again, you're dead. Got it?" Threatened jay. 

Haver silently nodded and picked the bag jay had thrown at his feet and ran away. After he left jay let out a breath of air. 

"You're a natural kid" complimented one of the snakes. 

"Scales and Pythor will be impressed" said another snake as he nudged jay. 

Jay smiled and they made their way back to the subway tunnel. 

When he got there, Pythor and Scales were waiting. 

"So, what's the verdict?" asked Scales. 

"Here's eighty" said Jay as he slammed it down on the table. 

"I am not going to ask how you got the extra ten but I believe that your first successful deal calls for a drink. How old are you?" asked Pythor. 

"Nineteen" responded Jay as he grabbed a glass. 

They filled a few shots up with whiskey and downed them in one gulp. Jay could feel himself start to get tipsy when his phone suddenly rang. 

"Jay! It's dad. You need to come to the hospital. She's dying" sobbed ed. 

Jay let the phone slip to the floor as he put down the glass. 

"I go-gotta go. It's my mom" stuttered jay. 

Scales and Pythor nodded and jay ran out. He felt the alcohol taking affect but he needed to get the the hospital to see her one last time. He stumbled into the darkness hoping that he could make it in time. 

 

***hope you guys liked this chapter. Please leave a review. Updates are once a week. Have a nice week:)


	10. Goodbye

Jay stumbled towards the hospital barley containing his tears. 

He ran up to the desk and mumbled "Edna walker. I need her room".

The woman looked up from her papers and gently said "floor four room 314". 

Jay whispered a thank you and ran for the stairs. He didn't have the patience for the elevator. He was panting and slightly light headed. He caught his breath and opened the door. 

"Mom" sobbed Jay as he ran over to her. 

"Hello, my love. I'm glad you were able to come on such short notice" smiled Edna. 

Ed put his arm around jay to comfort him. 

"I almost have the money mom. A few more nights and I'll be able to pay" said Jay tearfully. 

"Oh jay, I'm lucky to have a son like you" whispered Edna. 

"Your mom had a present for you" said Ed as he nudged jay slightly. 

Edna handed him a cd and ed slipped it into his pocket. 

Jay's phone started to ring but it sounded so far away. 

Jay and Ed hugged Edna and jay climbed into the bed with her sobbing. She ran her fingers through his hair like she did when he was little. His father sat in a chair with his head on his lap. 

"I love you mom" whispered Jay. 

They stayed like that for a long time until the awful noise sounded. Her heart had stopped. Jay hysterically cried as ed held pulled him away. A nurse came in and he placed a blanket over her. Ed escorted a sobbing jay to a quiet room. They fell onto the floor and held each other. By now his phone had over one hundred messages. He didn't care and didn't want to talk to anyone. 

When they got up, jay felt something start to come up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. He was sobbing as he lifted his head and clean himself. 

"I should have saved her. I could have done it" thought jay. 

Slowly he walked out and his father and himself were taken to a room to discuss what what happen next. Suddenly, jay saw a flash and turned to see someone taking pictures. The doctor quickly got up and closed the shades. 

"The security will handle it" said the doctor. 

Unfortunately, it was too late and the story of the blue ninja's mom dying was plastered everywhere. 

 

(Now with the ninja)

 

"He won't answer his damn cell" yelled Cole. 

"So? Who cares" retorted Kai as he lazily flipped through channels. 

"I care Kai. It would do you some good to be more respectful" said Wu angrily. 

Kai rolled his eyes and went back to watching tv. 

"You don't think he seriously injured?" said Nya nervously. 

"I don't think so. Jay seems to have his mind on something and may have lost track of the time" said Zane gently. 

"Sure, keep telling yourselves that" laughed Kai. 

"What's your issue?" asked Lloyd with concern. 

"He's been sneaking around doing something. I don't know what's up but I'm gonna get to the bottom of it" said Kai as he kept flipping channels. 

Before Cole could respond, the tv landed on a channel and he heard "blue ninja". 

"Wait! Go back Kai. The news woman said blue ninja" yelled Cole. 

Kai rolled his eyes and went back. 

"Cole, it's on commercial. Are you sure you weren't just hearing things?" asked Nya gently. 

"I heard it. I swear. Just wait until it comes back" stammered Cole. 

A minute later it went back to the news with a news reporter standing in front of a hospital.

She said "according to our insiders, we have learned that the blue ninja's mother has passed away in the early hours of the morning. One of our reporters were able to obtain a picture of the blue ninja and his presumed father". 

A picture came up onto the screen showing jay sobbing onto his dad's shoulder. 

"We send our condolences and will keep you updated" said the news woman as she signed off. 

No one moved for a few seconds. 

"Did anyone kn-now she was sick?" stuttered Lloyd. 

Everyone had a glassy look in their eyes and even Nya admitted that she knew nothing. 

"I haven't seen his mom in a couple of months but I didn't think anything of it" sobbed Nya. 

"I'm such a fucking idiot. I can believe that I treated him like shit" sobbed Kai as he hugged Nya. 

The ninja ran outside and mounted on their dragons. By the time they got there, there were news reporters everywhere. 

Before hey could walk in, a reporter grabbed onto Zane saying "would you like to make a statement on behalf of the blue ninja?"  

Kai shoved him off and walked inside. 

"He's on the fourth floor in a conference room" said the nurse sullenly.  

They thanked her and went upstairs. No one knew what they were going to see. All of them were confused on why jay didn't tell them. 

When they got to the floor, Wu put out his stick and said sternly, "I know that all of you will be respectful and supportive. I do not want anyone taking pictures. Make sure of it".

They all nodded and went to the door. Nya hesitantly knocked. When the door opened, jay was quietly crying into his father's shirt. 

"Jay! We're so sorry" said Nya as she ran up to hug him. 

Jay ignored them and only found comfort in his dad. They stood there awkwardly waiting for an appropriate time to ask question. Jay ended up falling asleep out of exhaustion and ed signaled everyone to come outside. 

"If you need anything at all mr.walker, please tell us" cried Lloyd. 

"Thank you, but I'm sure this was no surprise for you. She had been sick for awhile and Jay has had to miss a lot of training" said ed tearfully. 

All of them shared a look and Cole stepped up and said "J-jay never told us that his mom was sick".

This stunned ed as he looked up confused. 

"What do you mean? He's been visiting her at odd hours and even had a few jobs to help me pay for her chemo" said ed confused. 

"He never told us any of that and all this time I've been bullying him into telling me what he had been doing" said Kai with regret. 

"Well, I do not think that now is the time to discuss why he didn't tell anyone. Excuse me but I have to get back to him" said ed as he went back into the room. 

Everyone went to the lobby to take in what had happened. 

"Why didn't he ask for help. We would've helped" said Cole. 

"I have sensed something was amiss for a long time but did not suspect this" said Wu. 

As they left the hospital, Kai made sure to burn all of the cameras. 

A few days later, Jay texted Cole telling him that the funeral would be on Friday at the old cemetery near the chestnut tree at three.  

"Guys! Guys! Jay finally texted me! He gave me the info on the funeral" yelled Cole. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing to read the message. 

"Did he say anything else?" asked Nya anxiously. 

Cole shook his head and sat back down. 

"We haven't seen jay since it happened" said Lloyd. 

It had been a week since Edna's death and jay hadn't texted his friends once until now. 

Kai sighed and said "at least he texted Cole. We'd better get to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be difficult". 

 

(Now we go to jay)

 

Jay and his dad were staying in a hotel until the funeral. Jay had cried until there was nothing left. He held the picture of his mom close. He took another drink of alcohol and popped a pill. Before he could take another drink, his dad came in. 

"Jay! I brought you some dinner" said ed as he set down the food. 

"I'm really not hungry" mumbled jay as he picked the bottle under the bed. 

Ed sighed and sat down next to jay and said "I know that this is difficult for you, but your mom wouldn't want you to do this. You already look really skinny. Please son. Eat for me". 

Jay took a small piece of chicken and swallowed it. It felt foreign in his mouth as he took a drink of water to wash it down. 

"I want to know why you didn't tell your friends about mom. Why did you keep it to yourself?" asked ed worriedly. 

"I didn't want them to worry. They would've thought I wasn't cut out to be a ninja because I had other responsibilities. I didn't want it to be true and by telling them it would have" responded jay. 

"Jay...you know that would neve...."

"Can I go to sleep dad? I'm really tired and would just like some rest" said jay. 

Ed nodded and turned off the light. He could've sworn he smelled alchohol but it must've been his imagination. 

 

(The next morning)

 

The ninja stepped out of the car and saw a groups of people waiting by a grave. There were young and old that came to the funeral. There was security by the front making sure no reporters slipped in. The ninja and Wu went up to the coffin and saw jay crying. 

Nya ran up and hugged him and for the first time in a long time, jay remembered how much he missed his friends. They all crowded around him as he sobbed into their imbrace. 

The ceremony lasted only an hour, but felt more like years for jay. His legs felt like lead as he walked up to the coffin and put a flower on top. He closed his eyes and whispered a prayer. Others put flowers on top of the coffin as they passed by. 

Slowly the crowd disappeared and only a few family memebers and the ninja were left. 

Kai walked over and said "jay, I'm so sorry for everything. You didn't deserve this and I shouldn't have acted the way I did"

Jay nodded and smiled. He thought that if he talked, nothing would come out. 

Awhile later it was time for them to leave. 

"I'm gonna be staying with my dad for a bit and figure out where he's gonna live. I don't want him to live in the desert by himself. I also just need time to process this. I love you guys but I need to clear my head" said Jay as he hugged his friends goodbye. 

"I'll miss you, especially all of your corny jokes" said Cole with a chocked smile. 

He gave him a light punch and waved goodbye to everyone. At the time no one knew that it would be two months before they would see each other again. 

 

(1 month and 3 weeks later)

 

"Jay just sent me a text" yelled Kai as he ran out of the bathroom half naked. 

"Geez Kai! Put a shirt on" laughed Lloyd as he threw him a shirt. 

Kai ignored Lloyd and said "jay texted me that he was able to find his dad a place in the city and wanted to come back to the bounty". 

"Finally, I was even beginning to miss his pranks" laughed Zane. 

They all nodded and were zoned out during training because no one could contain their excitement. Jay had been texting them over the weeks but didn't let on to what he was really doing. He did allued to seeing a therapist to help him deal with what happened though. 

The week seemed to take forever and by Saturday no one could sit still. Zane and Nya were cleaning Jay's room, Lloyd and Kai were making decorations, Cole along with the help of Wu were making a cake. 

"He's gonna love it" shrieked Nya. 

"Not if you cause him to lose his hearing in the process" laughed Lloyd. 

Nya threw a pillow at him knocking him off the couch. 

Soon enough a pillow fight started with Nya being the ultimate victor. Wu made them all go to bed so that they would be rested. 

 

(The next morning)

 

Jay could feel the cold air start to creep into the room. His father always insisted on it being set low. He groaned and rolled out of bed. The last few weeks had been eventful with jay running lots of errands. They found an apartment for his dad and even sold the junkyard for a nice sum which is set up to pay for his dad's rent and necessaries. 

All in all, jay was happy. The weekly therapy appointments had been helping him cope and he felt better than he had in years. He also admitted to his therapist about how he was becoming addicted to drugs. Through many sessions, he was able to kick the habit. Since he was nineteen, Jay chose not to reveal it to his dad. He would get the cravings once in awhile but supplemented it by doing exercise and other activities.  It was also helping him cope with his anxiety. He was also given Prozac to help him feel less depressed. 

Jay got out of bed and went to take a shower. The warm water felt good against his skin. He got changed and ran to the table. 

"Morning dad!" said Jay as he stuffed some cereal into his mouth. 

"Hello jay! I'm glad to see that your appitite is finally returning" laughed ed. 

Jay smiled and continued to eat his cereal. 

"If you need me still, I can always stay" said jay. 

Ed put down his paper and said "I think it's time you went back. I know that you're feeling better and miss your friends. I'm not too far so we could always visit each other". 

Jay smiled and finished his breakfast. He went to his room to finish packing the last few items. He stopped in the kitchen to say goodbye. 

"Bye dad! I love you" whispered jay as he hugged his dad. 

"I love you too son. If you ever need me, I'm always a phone call away" said ed as he ruffled Jay's hair. 

They smiled and waved goodbye. 

Once he got outside, the warm air felt amazing. He had been spending a lot of time in a park and had grown fond of the area. Since his dad lived here, he could always come back. He walked in the direction of the bounty, and came to the entrance. He took a deep breath and walked in....

 

****I hope you guys liked this chapter. There will be an update next week. Things were a bit crazy with all my papers I had due and the crazy weather so I'm sorry that this is late. Enjoy!


	11. Home Again

Confetti hit jay’s face as his friends yelled “surprise” 

They all ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. 

“I forgot how much I’ve missed you all” said Jay as he hugged them tight. 

The ninja celebrates for the rest of the day, but one ninja couldn’t get rid of his sense of guilt. While jay had forgiven him, Kai still felt awful about how he treated him. 

“Why the long face Kai? Aren’t you glad I’m back?” said Jay as he playfully punched Kai. 

The rest of the ninja were occupied with telling horrible jokes as a homage to jay and got caught up in the ridiculous jokes. 

Kai sighed and said “can I talk to you in private?” 

Jay shrugged and started to follow Kai out of the room. 

“Hey haha Jay haha, where are you going?” laughed Nya. 

“Kai just wants to show me something. I’ll only be a minute” said Jay as he smiled. 

They went to jay’s room and he was surprised to see how clean everything was. 

“So...you wanna tell me what this is about” said Jay as he sat down on his bed. 

Kai sat on a chair and said “I wanted to really apologize for my behavior two months ago. What I did was wrong and I shouldn’t been so quick to judge”. 

For a few seconds jay stayed silent. He hadn’t really thought much about it since the day of the funeral. 

Finally he found his voice and said “it’s okay. I was acting pretty weird. I’d probably suspect something was wrong if I were you”. 

Truth be told, jay forgot about the operation with scales and Pythor anyway. They never contacted him after that night two months ago so he tried to forget. 

Kai smiles and let out a sigh of relief. 

“To make up for it, you could let me take Nya out on a date without giving me any shit for it” smirked jay. 

“Yeah. Sure” said Kai as he hugged him. 

“Better go back to the kitchen. There is no telling how many awful jokes we’re missing out on” said jay. 

They walked back and saw that Cole and Lloyd were having a huge debate on whether the chicken or egg cake first. Jay rolled his eyes and joined in. 

A few hours later they all settled down in front of the tv to watch a movie. Jay curled up next to Nya and ate popcorn. 

“So, who’s in the mood for action?” asked Lloyd. 

Everyone besides kai raised their hand and Lloyd gave him a questioning look. 

“What? I like dramas better” muttered Kai. 

“Well it's six to one so...” smirked Lloyd. 

Master Wu decided to join in and they eventually settled on the avengers. Very so often they would pause the movie to comment. 

“Well, how was Loki able to get to earth if Thor closed the Biffost?!?” yelled Cole. 

“I am sure that Odin was able to use some of his powers to assist Thor in going to earth” responded Zane in a hushed voice. 

“But...But” stammered Cole. 

“Put a sock in it” yelled Jay as he threw a dirty sock he found on the floor at Cole. 

Cole retaliated by shoving his sweaty undershirt in jay’s face. Needless to say, the movie didn’t end until 2 in the morning. After wishing everyone a good night, jay made his way to his room. He opened the adjacent bathroom and walked in. He shared it with kai so it was covered with bottles of hair product. Jay sighed and locked the door. 

He walked over to the mirror to look at himself. He had been avoiding it since he started to go on the drugs and lost weight. When he saw his reflection, he had gained back most of the weight but his face was still a bit skinny. He opened his bag and took out his an anxiety pills. 

For some reason, jay felt tears well up. His mind started to drift back to his mom dying, how he won’t amount to anything, and the drugs. He was crying hysterically. It was getting hard to breath as his panic attack got worse. 

“Jay? Are you okay?” Knocked Kai worriedly. 

Jay took a few seconds before gathering himself and said “Yeah Kai. I just have a cold. Sorry I woke you”.

Kai said “no problem. I’m glad you’re alright” and went to his bad. 

Jay gripped the sink and took deep breaths. The psychiatrist said that it was still possible for him to have panics attacks but they would happpen a lot less. He desperately needed some air so he snuck out the window to sit outside the walls of the monestary. The air was cool but not too uncomfortable. He wrapped himself in a blanket and looked up at the sky. Everything was so peaceful. 

“Couldn’t sleep?” said a calm voice. 

Jay looked up to see master Wu. 

“Um. Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you” said Jay guiltily. 

Master Wu sat down next to jay and said “you did not wake me. I had a nightmare. I wanted to get some air to clear my mind. Tea?”.

This stunned jay. Never did he think that master Wu would get a nightmare. He took the warm cup in his hand and sipped it. 

“When I was younger, my father used to teach garmadon and I that being brothers is what makes us strong. After he passed, it tore both of us apart. It made the venom in my brother’s blood stronger. We let my father’s death bring an end to our brotherhood. I don’t want the same to happen to you and your brothers” said master Wu sadly. 

Jay took master wu’s hands and said “I’m trying to be strong. My mom meant the world to me but I’m not letting it tear me apart and pull away”.

Master Wu hugged jay and sat in silence for a little. Eventually master went inside and let jay be by himself. 

He looked at the stars when he suddenly felt his pocket vibrate. 

 

**** I am so sorry this is so late. I wish that I had a good reason for it but I don’t. I can’t give a good reason so I’m not going to try. I hope to update soon.


	12. It’s My Fault

Jay almost jumped out of his skin. He quickly reached into his pocket to shut his phone off when he saw the caller ID. It was a kid that he became friends with during the group sessions. He was only a few months older than Jay. They weren’t supposed to talk to each other outside of therapy. The therapist had created a group chat to let everyone know when a session would be. 

He cautiously clicked the button to accept the call. 

“Jay! I’m so glad you picked up. Sorry about calling so late. I was wondering how you were doing” said Ryan enthusiastically. 

“I’m good but I thought we weren’t supposed to talk to each other outside of the sessions” said Jay nicely as to not hurt Ryan’s feelings. 

“I know! I just wanted to check up on you and your progress. Sorry, this was stupid. I’ll hang up” said Ryan sadly. 

“Wait. It’s okay. Is there anything you needed?” asked Jay. 

“Well... I got out of treatment five days ago”

“Congrats Ryan! That’s a huge accomplishment”. 

“I know. It’s just that I don’t really have anyone to celebrate with. My parents aren’t around for me and all my friends are in jail. I wanted to turn over a new leaf and I guess that I was hoping we could hang out” finished Ryan with a sigh. 

Jay thought about it. Ryan sounded like he just wanted a friend and was lonely. If he could be there for him, there was no reason not to. They would just have to be careful about the therapist not finding out. 

After realizing he hadn’t responded for ten seconds, Jay said “I’d be down to meet up! How about ten a.m. in the park by the fountain?” 

“Sounds great. See you tomorrow” said Ryan happily. 

They hung up and jay looked at the time. It was already four o’clock so he didn’t think he would get much sleep. He trudged back inside with a sense of happiness. He went to his room and climbed into bed. He took out his blue stuffed bear and hugged it. He slowly fell asleep. 

(A few hours later)

“You guys sure that this is a good idea?” whispered Nya nervously. 

Lloyd just turned back and snickered. They planned to put hot chili powder in Kai’s omelet with Lloyd being the leader in all of this. 

“He always claims he’s the hottest. This is a perfect way to test it out” laughed Cole. 

“Shall I hide the milk and yogurt?” inquired Zane. 

“Great idea! He’ll have no way to cool his mouth down. Nya, can you go get Jay? He isn’t gonna want to miss this” said Lloyd. 

Nya rolled her eyes and walked towards jay’s room. She quietly knocked and when she heard no answer, she walked in. Nya couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Jay was curled up on top of his covers clutching a teddy bear. Nya resisted the urge to fuss over how cute he looked. Instead, she took out her phone and snapped a quick picture. After taking the scene in she decided to wake him up. 

“Jay! Time to get up”. 

Jay mumbled and turned over. Usually it wasn’t that hard to wake him. Nya hummed and then had an idea. She climbed on the bed and started to kiss him cheek. She slowly made her way towards his lips. Jay’s eyes snapped open as he threw Nya off his bed and fell on top of her. 

“Ow. I kinda imagined myself on top of you and not below you” smirked Nya. 

“Oh my god?!? Nya, I’m so sorry” panicked Jay. 

“Hey it’s okay. I wanted to wake you because the others are pulling a prank on kai and they wanted you to watch” 

Jay gulped and sat up. “Sorry.... again”

“It was an accident. I’m sure next time I’ll be more prepared” winked Nya as Jay let out an excited laugh. 

They walked towards the kitchen and saw all of the ninja sitting at the table. 

Cole motioned at jay to sit down as he sent a pointed look towards the omelet. Jay tried hard to keep his composure but ended up making himself red in the face from trying not to laugh. 

“Um... you okay Jay?” asked Kai worriedly. 

“Just feeling a little under the weather. Noting too horrible” said Jay with a straight face. 

Kai nodded and went back to begging Zane to make his omelet faster. 

“I hope I prepared it to your liking” said Zane enthusiastically. 

Kai gave him a weird look and shoved a piece in his mouth. His face started to turn instantly red as tears came out of his eyes. 

“What did you put in this damn omelet?” yelled Kai as he ran to the fridge to get some milk. 

“Just a little hot pepper” laughed Lloyd. 

Kai shot him a hatful look as he rummaged through the fridge to find something dairy. 

“You’re finally living up to your image of being the hottest person alive” smiled Cole. 

Kai ran past Zane to get to the sink but it wouldn’t turn on. The heat was becoming horrible. 

“Why don’t you help him out Nya? I’m sure you can be of assistance” said Zane. 

She smirked and mumbled something about wanting to do this for a long time and shot water at Kai. He quickly opened his mouth the get some of the water. He was soaked. 

“C’mon guys. Give him the milk” said Jay as he rolled his eyes. 

Zane took out the milk and handed it to Kai. He chugged it until there was nothing left. 

“I’m going to dry off” yelled Kai. 

“I’d better go calm him down” said Nya as she ran after him. 

“I’m kinda feeling a bit shitty. Why don’t we make it up to him by taking him to lunch” suggested Cole. 

They all nodded but jay realized that it was already nine thirty and he was supposed to meet Ryan. 

“I actually have to go meet up with someone. I’ll catch you guys later” said Jay as he ran out before anyone could protest. 

He made his dragon and stopped about a block away. So far Ryan hadn’t mentioned anything about him being a ninja. Either the guy hadn’t watched the news or he honestly didn’t care that he was one. It was kinda nice having a friend who did not preconceived notion about him. 

Jay lazily sat by the fountain as he waited for Ryan. It was a pretty warm day but jay was still self councious about how skinny he was due to all the stress from the death of his mother so he wore a sweat shirt. While waiting, he saw a little girl throw a penny into the water. It brought back memories of how he and his mom would do it together. The smile faded from his face. Before he could get to upset, he felt an arm wrap around him. 

“Hey Jay! I’m so glad to see you”.

Ryan was only a few inches taller than jay. He had blonde hair and wore a faded blue shirt and joggers. He was pretty fit but you could see dark circles around his eyes from a lack of sleep and nutrients. 

He willingly returned the hug. 

“I saw you watching that girl. I bet you can’t get a coin on the top of the fountain” smirked Ryan. 

“You’re on! I gotta warn you though, I have killer aim. Best two out of three. Loser buys lunch” said Jay as he pulled out a few coins. 

“I accept your challenge. Get ready to taste defeat” said Ryan as he tossed the first coin. 

After throwing three dollars into the fountain, Jay made it to the top. 

“Not bad. I’m still gonna win” said Ryan as he playfully shoved jay. 

Jay couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. Throwing coins in a fountain seemed stupid but he couldn’t help but smile. 

“Hey! I got one” screeched Ryan. 

“You’re gonna break my eardrum ” laughed Jay. 

After thirty minutes of intense coin throwing, Jay was the victor. 

“I begrudgingly accept my defeat. Where to?” sighed Ryan. 

“I was thinking burgers. Usually my friends like noodles but I don’t really like them. They...”

“We’re basically the same person. I hate noodles” said screeched Ryan in excitement. 

Jay laughed and they walked to a nearby burger joint. Hanging out with Ryan has been great so far. Since he had the other ninja, he hadn’t really made other friends. It’s not like he had many to begin with. He felt so comfortable around him. 

They walked in and sat at a booth near the window. Jay ordered a classic burger while Ryan got a burger stuffed with cheese, pickles, and hot sauce. 

“So.... how’s everything been going Ryan. I know you mentioned that your mom was about to give birth last time I saw you”

“Everything’s been okay. I got through the program so I’ve been drug free for three months” responded Ryan. 

“That’s good to hear. So do you have a little brother or sister?” asked jay excitedly. 

Ryan sighed and said “a girl named Rebecca. She’s beautiful but she was born addicted to heroin and has a heart problem because of it. She’s in foster care. I want to adopt her but I need to make some more money first. I have a job at a construction site so it’s been good”.

“That’s...just wow. You’re an amazing brother. I never had a sibling”

“Well having six siblings can make things a bit crowded. Now, I’m kinda curious about you. Were you totally able to kick the habit?” asked Ryan. 

Just as he was about to respond, the waiter placed their food done and jay waited until he was out of earshot to say something. 

“Pretty much. I still get the urge to take a pill but it’s not so bad. I wasn’t on the drugs too long after all” whispered Jay. 

“That’s great to hear. I gotta say, your burger looks pathetic compared to mine” chuckled Ryan. 

For the next hour they talked about mundane things and even got into a heated debate on whether Marvel is better than DC. 

“I’m telling you Ryan, Tony Stark beats Bruce Wayne” said Jay exasperated. 

“Sure. Whatever you say dude” said Ryan as he rolled his eyes. 

After finishing their lunch, they went to the mall since Ryan wouldn’t stop complaining about how none of his clothes fit him anymore since he started to gain weight after the program. 

“What do you think?” asked Ryan as he came out in leather pants and a matching top. 

“I think you’re gonna make me eyes bleed” laughed Jay. 

They tried on a few more outfits and settled on some jeans and t-shirts. They were walking around the mall when a girl ran up to Jay and asked for an autograph and picture. Jay reluctantly agreed all while Ryan looked at him curiously. 

“Um... I know that may have seemed a bi...”

“Dude, I knew you were the blue ninja the moment you came into the office” responded Ryan. 

“What?! But you never men....”

“Hey, everyone has their problems. Just because you’re an famous ninja doesn’t mean you aren’t going through stuff. It’s not my place to judge” said Ryan. 

“Thanks. It was kinda nice not having the whole ninja thing thrown in my face. I honestly thought you didn’t know who I was” said Jay sheepishly. 

Ryan gave him a “are you serious look” and rolled his eyes. “Of course I knew who you were. Your face is plastered everywhere”.

After some playful insults, they decided to go to a comic shop. Jay checked his phone and saw the five missed calls. 

“I have to call someone. Give me a minute” said Jay as he waved off a glare from Ryan. 

“Hey Cole, is something up? You called me five times”. 

“Well Jay, you kinda ran out without a real explanation. Everything okay?”. 

“Yeah everything is fine. I told you guys that I’m hanging out with a friend” responded jay irritably. 

“Jeez chill. I just wanted to make sure everything was fine. See you when exactly?”.

“ I don’t know. Some time later. Bye Cole” said Jay as he ended the call. 

“Well he didn’t sound too happy” mumbled Ryan. 

“It’s fine. We’re all just a bit over protective about each other. You never know what could happen” responded Jay off handily. 

They spent the next two hours freaking out over all the new starfarer issues and ended up buying quite a few copies. 

“You think fifty is enough....?” Laughed Jay. 

“Not sure but my wallet is closed” responded Ryan. 

They spent the next couple of hours reading the comics in the park until it was nine o’clock. 

“I think it’s time for me to head back. I got to train in the morning” said Jay as he looked at his watch. 

“Actually I wanted to show you something really cool first. It will only take a few minutes. Please come” begged Ryan. 

Jay sighed and took out his phone. He texted Cole to let him know that he would be out late tonight. 

“So where are we going?” inquired Jay. 

“It’s a speakeasy. They have all the alcohol you could ever want. The guys are pretty cool and don’t care that I’m not twenty one” said Ryan as he dragged jay along. 

“Wait! We can’t go there” screeched Jay. 

Ryan turned around angrily and said “c’mon it’s no big deal. There isn’t anything dangerous. It’s fun. Do you not trust me?” 

“It’s not that it’s just that you’ve been sober for awhile. This isn’t good for the both of us. Let’s just go back to my place and you could meet my friends” said Jay nervously. 

“I swear it’s safe. There isn’t anything too bad. Trust me Jay” pleaded Ryan. 

“Fine. But I don’t want to use my actual name and give me your hat” retorted Jay. 

Ryan smiled and led Jay deep into the city. They went past many stores and came upon an old pizza shop. Jay gave him a weird look as he walked inside. Ryan led him to a room in the back that turned out to be a broom closet. 

“Um.... is this it?” laughed Jay. 

Ryan shushed him and moved the brooms away to reveal another door. A dark room with about fifteen people were inside. Ryan nudged jay inside. 

“Hey Ryan, how’s it going?” asked an attractive woman. 

“I’m good Gina. This is my friend Ja-Jordan” replied Ryan as he pushed Jay foward. 

Jay stood there awkwardly as he shook the woman’s hand. He didn’t feel comfortable and wanted to come home but he promised that he would stay for awhile. 

“Hey Ryan! Why don’t you come back here. We got something sick to show you” said a guy as he motioned to the back. 

He pat Jay on the back as he walked away. 

“Hey cutie. What’s your name” asked an attractive dark haired woman. 

“My name is Jordan. What’s yours?” asked Jay nervously. 

“Toni. Gotta say you look familiar” said Gina as she handed him a shot of vodka. 

“I get that a lot. That’s a cool name. Oh and thanks” said Jay as he swallowed the shot. 

“It’s short for Antonia. You seem kinda nervous. Wanna play a game” said Toni as she rubbed his shoulders. 

He quickly backed away and said “I’m not so sure. I gotta check on my friend”. 

“Oh come on. It’s just beer pong. Don’t tell me you’ve never played it before” replied Toni. 

“Fine. One game can’t hurt” said Jay as he forgot about Ryan. 

For the next two hours Jay had shot after shot and even beat Toni at beer pong. 

“Haha. Jay stop” laughed Toni. 

Jay continued to sing horrible karaoke as he got more drunk. When he looked at the time, it was already midnight. 

Jay stood up dizzily and said “I gotta go. My brothers are gonna be wondering where I am. I better go find Ryan”. 

“Wait! Can’t I at least get your number?” asked Toni as she seductively touched his shoulders. 

“I’m sorry but I have a girlfriend. I need to go” responded Jay as he pulled away. 

Toni sighed and waved goodbye. Jay blew a sigh of relief as he made his at towards the back of the room. 

He saw a man and walked up and said “have you seen Ryan. He went back here a while ago”.

“He’s over there” motioned the man. 

Jay started to walk over when he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Lying on the couch Ryan had vomit all over his clothing and was having a seizure. His eyes were blinking in and out of existence. 

“Ryan? Ryan? C’mon breath please” cried Jay. 

Beside his body was a bunch of green pills that looked exactly like the pills that pythor and scales had given him. His stomach dropped as he had this realization. Many started to crowd around them as Jay started to have a panic attack. 

“Someone do something” yelled Jay. 

After ten seconds of no one doing anything, Jay grabbed a phone off of the table and dialed 911. 

“Hello? I need an ambulance. My friend is having an overdose. We’re at Sonya’s pizza on the lower east side. Please hur.....”. 

Before Jay could finish, someone grabbed him and shoved him into the wall and said “are you crazy? Do you think any of this is legal? Everyone move out a grab him. We can’t let him alert the authorities”. 

Everyone went into a frenzy grabbing drugs and alcohol. Jay’s panic attack increased as someone grabbed him. 

“Wait. Help him! He’s going to die” cried Jay as he watched Ryan seizing.

Someone hit him in the head and he blacked out. When he came to, he was in an ally sorrounded by three men. Jay let out a sob as he realized who one of the men were. 

“Long time no see” spat Haver. 

“You know this kid” asked one of the men. 

“Yeah. He’s the one who sold me the drugs” laughed Haver. 

“Why wouldn’t you let me help him. He was dying” cried Jay. 

Haver sent a hard punch to Jay’s stomach making him double over. 

“Your friend made a stupid decision and we’re not going to jail because of it. If anything it’s your fault. You should’ve watched him more carefully. You have no one to blame but yourself. If you so much as tell the cops, I’ll tell them that you supplied the drugs” threatened Haver. 

He shoved him into the wall and sent him a glare. They dropped jay and walked away. 

Jay began to cry to himself as he curled up on the floor. Ryan was dead and it was his fault. It was all his fault. He couldn’t save him. He was a ninja and he couldn’t save him. Jay pulled his hat over his face as he sobbed. He was a murderer. He would never forget it. 

His panic attack started to make jay lightheaded and he welcomed the darkness as it consumed him praying that he would never wake up. While laying there a shadow came upon him and picked him up. 

He placed Jay over his shoulder and said “our massterss will be pleassed”. 

 

****hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I know that there isn’t a lot of action but everything is going to start to pick up. There will be an update next week.


	13. Something isn’t right

“Pour some water on him”.

“Why don’t you shut your mouth”!

“Quiet! He’s getting up”

Jay sat up painfully as he rubbed his side and said “what’s going on? What happened? Where is Ryan?”

He looked around and saw that he was locked in a cage with a passcode. 

“Glad to see that you are finally awake” spat Scales. 

“Why am I locked in a cage?” asked Jay angrily. 

“You were inebriated. We couldn’t risk you harming us or yourself” replied Pythor. 

“Well now that I’m fine you can let me out” snarled Jay. 

Scales motioned to someone to unlock the cage. Once Jay stepped out, me was forced into a chair. 

“What do you think you’re doing” he screamed. 

“Just a little insurance. This chip will allow us to pin point your exactly location” said pythor as attached it to the back of Jay’s neck. “It blends in with your skin so you won’t be able to tell it’s there. It also is encrypted so only we can remove it. Oh and yes I almost forgot that it is water proof”.

Jay stared at him not understanding what was going on. 

“Don’t think you’re done working for us.” smirked pythor

“I worked for you and I’m done. Let me go” sneered jay. 

Scales just shoved him off the chair and said “go home. I’m sure you’re friends will be wondering where you are”. 

They pushed him into the sewer and suddenly all of his memories came back to him. He killed his friend. He felt the bile rising in his throat as he made his way towards the bounty. He could barley stand as his body shook with guilt. Luckily when he got inside no one was awake and he ran straight to the bathroom. 

“Fuck. It’s all my fault” sobbed Jay as he stared at the mirror. 

He spent the night in the cold bathroom crying. He even threw up at some points. He only stopped when he heard someone knocking loudly. 

“Hey! Jay! Some of us need to use the bathroom” yelled Lloyd. 

Jay quickly flushed the toilet and wiped his face. He left the bathroom without looking at Lloyd. 

He trudged towards the kitchen and saw that Zane started to make breakfast. He greeted him warmly but jay didn’t pay attention. His stomach was grumbling but he didn’t care. He didn’t deserve to eat for killing Ryan. 

The other ninja slowly walked in. Since it was a sunday they had the day off. Jay just stared at his hands as the food was placed in front of him. 

“You okay jay? Did Cole mess with your breakfast?” joked Kai. 

Jay just muttered a no and went back to looking at his hands “I woke up with a stomach ache”. 

They seemed to deem that an okay answer and went back to eating. Their conversations remained dull since jay wouldn’t contribute. 

“Hey spark plug! I bet you can’t make the plate into the garbage from here” joked Cole as he tried to make jay feel better. 

Jay just shrugged and said he needed the bathroom. They gave him a strange look but decided to let him be. 

“Do you think it’s his mom?” asked Nya worriedly. 

“Not sure. He seemed fine yesterday. Maybe he is just not feeling well” mentioned Lloyd. 

“I ran a scan on him and did not detect any physical ailments” replied Zane. 

They all nodded and went back to eating. 

Jay slowly turned the corner with a scowl on his face. “It wasn’t their business. Why couldn’t they leave him alone” he thought. 

He walked to his room and saw something peeking out from his pillow. It was the pills. In that moment jay didn’t care about himself and wanted to forget. Forget Ryan. Forget the snakes. Forget his mom. Forget his teammates. 

He grabbed the bag and ripped it open. Usually he only had one but he wasn’t in his right mind. He grabbed three and swallowed them quickly. There was no instant affect and could take several minutes. He decided to go to the tv room so his “friends” wouldn’t be suspicious. He sat down next to Zane and watched with them. 

Zane has it on the news and there was a report that was all too familiar to jay. 

“Late last night a drug deal went wrong. It resulted in the overdose of 19 year old Ryan. From his toxicology report it was found that he had ingested venom mixed into a deadly cocktail. The police are asking any witnesses to come forward. We will be back after a short break” said Gale Gossip. 

“The kid was only 19. Whoever sold him the drugs has his death on their shoulders” said Kai madly. 

He tried. He really tried to convince himself it was Haver. But it was him. He sold the drugs to him. It’s his fault. Jay was about to leave when his head started to feel really weird. 

“Um...I think I’m gonna lie down” mumbled jay. 

“Wait! You just got here. We were thinking of doing something fun today” said Nya sadly. 

Jay didn’t stay long enough to answer. He walked to his room and locked the door. For some reason he suddenly found the squeak that the floor boards made to be hilarious. It sounded just like mice. So many mice. He could see them as they sorrounded him and showed their sharp teeth. Although he was in danger, their beady eyes looked like raspberries and he loved raspberries. He couldn’t contain his laughter after that. After what seemed like hours it stopped abruptly. 

He got up and looked out the window. The sun was setting. “Shit”. He ran to his door but his hands were not cooperating. 

“Please open. Come on you stupid fucking door” yelled jay as he finally got his hands to work. 

Once he opened the door he fell down and couldn’t feel his legs. He started to cry as he dragged himself to the bathroom. He made it in and slammed the door. He tried to stand but he couldn’t. He started to hit the ground I frustration and then began throwing things everywhere. He did this for ten minutes before he heard someone nervously calling him. 

“Jay! Jay! Are you alright? We left you alone today because we thought you were unwell. Do you need assistance” asked Zane worriedly. 

“I’m fine. I’m fine. I just dropped something. You can go away” said Jay with venom in his voice. 

It sounded like Zane stood there for another minute before leaving. Jay’s head was starting to get dizzy as he crawled to the toilet and emptied out all the food he had left which wasn’t a lot. He sat on the floor shaking as his legs remained numb. He was still a bit delirious. Something was wrong. Really wrong. He needed help. 

“ZANE! KAI! NYA! AMYBODY PLEASE” sobbed jay. 

He heard an untold amount of footsteps and then the door came down. The whole team was standing there and instantly went to help jay. 

“I can’t...I can’t move my legs. Please help. Please. Don’t let them take my legs” sobbed jay. 

They all just stared at him as Zane quickly helped jay up. He placed him on a chair and the others had to hold him down. 

“Cole! Keep his arms down. Lloyd, get us to a hospital. I do not understand...” muttered Zane. 

The next twenty minutes consisted of Master Wu and the others holding jay down as they came upon the hospital. 

“It’s not my fault. It’s not my fault. It’s not my..” 

“He’s getting worse. We almost there Kai?” Asked Nya frantically. 

He nodded and said “were here. Get jay to the deck”. 

They scrambled to move him which was difficult in his state. Finally they were able to hand him off to a doctor and went to call his dad. 

No one knew how to react. Lloyd was twitching, Zane pacing, Nya crying, Cole bittong his nails, Kai sleeping restlessly, and su trying to keep his composure. 

An hour passed and mr.walker came in. 

“Where is he?!?” Yelled mr.walker hysterically. 

The pointed to the desk and he rushed away. He was led to a room not too far away. 

Eventually Cole got restless. “I’m gonna get some water. Anyone interested”. 

They all bleakly nodded and Cole went to the soda machine. As he was walking, he heard to voices. 

“I knew it was bound to happen. Being born addicted and the abuse he suffered from his birth mother was horrendous. He doesn’t even remember her at all even though we adopted him at 7 years old. He blocked it out of his mind somehow. What do you think is the best course of action?”

“For now let’s let him rest. We pumped his stomach. I’ll leave the file here in case you want to look at it again. 

Before Cole could hear anymore someone started to turn the corner. He quickly used his ninja skills not to be seen and went to the soda machine. That file had the answer of what was going on with jay. And he was damn sure that he would get it no matter what. 

***im sorry this is so late. Once my semester is over I hope to really focus and write.


End file.
